Resignação
by brenda.m
Summary: Omita este susposto crime. /POV Draco Malfoy.


O silêncio me incomodava. Era uma mentira estável.

Se as coisas estivessem bem, estaríamos ao menos nos olhando nos olhos. Eu fitava suas feições sérias, e ainda assim os olhos dela se desviavam dos meus.

Não tínhamos brigado dessa vez. Esta fora uma guerra sem luta e sem vencedores.

Ela disse adeus enquanto bebia suas tradicionais doses de firewhiskey, virando a bebida entre seus lábios finos e bem desenhados.  
Não podemos alimentar nada profundo, sabemos disso.

- O gato comeu a sua língua,Granger? – Perguntei. – Isso é... Uma despedida. – Disse, suave. Tão suave que me permiti transparecer indiferença.

- Adeus, Malfoy. – retrucou, a voz mais fria que o normal.

- Te vejo na guerra. – Falei.

Ela deu um sorriso irônico, e por trás de seu escárnio eu via minhas palavras machucando-a.

- talvez. – Pausou,e jamais concluiu o que quer que fosse dizer. Aparatou.

Tive uma sensação profana de perda. Perda de algo que nunca me pertenceu. A não ser o sorriso. O sorriso verdadeiro que ela dirigia só pra mim quando estávamos a sós.

Vi um pergaminho sob a cama. Ela provavelmente o havia deixado. Abri o bilhete com as mãos tremendo pela primeira vez.

Não me procure, Malfoy.

**H.G.**

Essa era ela: fria. Ou talvez fosse mais uma de suas máscaras. Fiz uma bola de papel amassado com seu bilhete e joguei sem me preocupar aonde.

Eu fui o maior garanhão que Hogwarts já viu. Perdi a conta de quantas garotas já traí, ou usei, sem sequer me importar.

E com ela... Era diferente. Ela não se importava e eu a tratava como qualquer uma.Não somos o que se pode chamar de românticos. Nosso destino era cruel demais pra isso.

Bebi as últimas doses de firewhiskey com gosto, feliz que algo amenizasse a dor cega que brincava com meus devaneios. Olhei o pergaminho em branco que estava em cima da escrivaninha. Vazio... Limpo.

Meu ego ainda voava, mesmo depois de perder a única pessoa que queria que fosse minha. Devo ser o maior arrogante que conheço.

Meus lábios traçam um sorriso gelado: eu a odeio tanto quanto a amo.

Tudo acabou.Já era hora. Não preciso de um ombro amigo ou falsos olhares de compaixão. Fecho os olhos, praguejando baixo contra mim mesmo.

Ergo meus olhos ao teto. Por alguns segundo imaginei o quão simples seria se desmoronasse sobre o meu corpo. Desvio meus pensamentos: Sei muito bem que não morreria por amor.

Sou um comensal da morte. E ela morreria pelo testa rachada.

Assusto-me com a fúria que excede meus punhos, imediatamente fechados só de pensá-la entregando-se a outro.

Ela se sente como uma traidora por ter sido minha amante. Não a culpo.

Jogo-me na cama e adormeço pensando em seus olhos...

_Semanas se passaram (acho eu), não tenho certeza, porque depois que ela se foi o tempo perdeu parte de seu sentido._

Andamos todos encapuzados, soltando cruciatus em tudo o que respira, simplesmente pra causar o pânico. Lord sinalizou pra que eu encontrasse intrusos ali, na floresta negra.

Procurei com o máximo de cuidado até ouvir alguns ruídos. O vulto escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, lançando com rapidez uma maldição. Apenas desviei. Pude ver um cacho esvoaçando enquanto o vulto corria em outra direção, esquivando-se dos meus feitiços.

- Granger? – Murmurei, retirando meu capuz de comensal.

Ela saiu da árvore em que estava escondida, pretificada e ainda assim com a varinha erguida.

Ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas.

- O que faz aqui? – perguntei, com domínio.

- Não te interessa.

- Granger, você não está em condições de exigir nada.

Ela sorriu. Aproximei dela e tirei a varinha de suas mãos calmamente, enquanto a beijava.

- Mi lord vai ficar feliz em ver quem eu consegui. – Murmurei em seu ouvido, arrepiando sua pele e ainda assim chocando-a.

- O quê?

- Foi uma piada, Granger.

- Tem certeza de que não quer me entregar pro seu lord filho da puta? – Questionou-me.

- Poupo a sua vida por um beijo. – Retruquei tomando-a de novo.

Entrego a varinha em suas mãos.

- Veio aqui pra se despedir... – Ironizo. – Você vai com ele atrás das horcruxes, não vai?

Ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Tente não me matar caso a gente lute na batalha final,certo? – Ela pediu, fazendo-se de forte. – Por incrível que pareça, eu gosto um pouco de você...

- Vou fazer o possível, sangue-ruim.- Disse, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Minhas mãos moveram-se em sua perna. Ela exitou, como uma boa moça faria.

- É arriscado demais fazer isso aqui, Malfoy. – Alegou, com a voz rouca demais pra parecer arrependida.

– Quando essa guerra acabar você não me escapa... – Murmurei, entregando sua varinha de volta.

- Pode ter certeza que sim, loiro aguado. – ironizou, aparatando dali mesmo.

Lembro do quanto a odeio. Não existem evidências dos nossos pecados. É como se nunca tivéssemos existido...

Só queria que alguém perdesse essa guerra... Pra finalmente tê-la pra mim.

n/a: espero que tenham gostado. Ando tendo surtos de shorts D/Hr de madrugada. Nem me ligo demais no que escrevo, é mais pra expor as coisas que passam pela minha cabeça. Obrigada a todos, enfim. Comentem e votem (:


End file.
